federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Three
|gender = Female |hair = White |eyes = Silver |birthdate = 2392 |age = |status = Alive |family = * (husband) *Bico Khev (son) *Sukala Khev (daughter) * (sister-in-law) }} Three was one of the sole survivors of , a colony, which was attacked by the Tal Shiar and . She swore to defend people from the corrupt , who didn't care for her people. She and her close friend and , during their battles against and the Elachi and the search for his sister, she promised to keep looking. History She used to have a love triangle with and a ½ , ½ Orion woman, . She once became a pleaser client of Ivey's, but she decided to marry Tovan Khev on to start a new life. Even though she had feelings for Sera Ivey about her tragic life But Three Wanted a new life To Move on From Her path of sex and violence after , for 5 her marriage With Tovan Khev She decided to ignore the war and become a citizen. She gave birth to two children, a boy named Bico and a girl named Sukala. It became the happy days of her life with her husband Tovan and Her Children Bico and Sukala but The Tal Shiar Had Gave an Opportunity to Strike They Sent and forced into killing Bico while he was out there playing in the farming the fields and Three found her son she started screaming in rage and crying that her son who was murdered by a Reman traitor Slamek, and Slamek, however, was hunted down and killed by after learning he killed her father, captain, and first officer's son. Three realized She return back to her Scimitar The Black Butterfly along with her Crual to Murder Every Single Member of the Tal Shiar and the Romulan Star Empire and the s, who caused it all. Years after Bloodshed during the Iconian War she cross paths with Sela again after the events of the Adromada Sphere she learn Sela Ordered Slamek to Kill her Son to get her back into the War and Three said You Will Pay for Murdering My Son and the Suffering of our People along with Hakeev and the Iconians Three and Sela Fought for 5 Others till one of them was Killed and Three was killed after Almost Killing Sela with a plasma grenade which burned her face and Sela Beamed Herself out Before the Romulan Republic forces enter the room Tovan Found his Wife Three on the Floor Coughing Blood Tovan Hold her Hand and Three Said in her dying Breath look after our Daughter Sukala She pleaded She is is her only Child left and Pleased bring justice for our Son when the time is right and Tovan Said i Promised my Love . months after the Iconian War the 3 Alliance was formed However Tovan Khev Sworn that Sela will pay for her wrong doings against her People and Three Was Remember Today as one of the Brave Romulan Admirals who fought against the Iconians and their followers but Even though she was a war hero she was Loving and Dearing Wife and Mother who wanted a brighter future for her family, her crew and her people. Appearances * * * Category:Romulans (Hybrid timeline) Category:Khev family (Hybrid timeline) Category:Resurrects